


Supporting Dom

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Vgault requested a fic about sacha being supportive for dom





	Supporting Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Supporting Dom   
Sacha Walked into the staff room and saw Dom standing staring out of the window.  
Sacha "what are you still doing here? you shift ended awhile ago didn't it?"  
Dom "yeah I just, you're right sorry I should just go"  
Sacha "are you okay? you look upset"  
Dom "not really, I had a run in with the new doctor on darwin.  
Sacha "would it help to talk about it"  
Dom "yeah but if your busy it's okay"  
Sacha "like I have told you before I am always up for a chat"  
Dom "I went up there for a consult on one of my patients and something happened"  
Sacha "okay what?"  
Dom "you know what, I'm probably over reacting"  
Sacha "maybe but why don't you let me be the judge of that"  
Dom "it's just so embarrassing"  
Sacha "I'm sure it not that bad"  
Dom "the new doctor, she um well she kissed me"  
Sacha "oh right, so what did she say when you rejected her"  
Dom "that it was ok and she could help me get over my homosexual problem"  
Sacha "seriously?"  
Dom "yep and I don't know what to do"  
Sacha "you need to report it to Hansen"  
Dom "yeah but most guys would be thrilled to have a hot woman hit on them, so maybe I am making a big deal about nothing"  
Sacha "it doesn't matter if she is hot or not, she was well out of line and she needs to be held to account"  
Dom "yeah I get that but if I was normal then I wouldn't have a problem"  
Sacha "this isn't just about the kiss is it?"  
Dom "no, someone has been putting homophobic letters in my locker"  
Sacha "then why haven't you said something"  
Dom "I should be used to it, I mean I have dealt with this for most of my life"  
Sacha "you never get used to bigotry"  
Dom just went back to staring out of the window, he didn't want to admit it but he was worried that if Lofty started to get the letters then lofty might decide that being with a man wasn't worth it.  
Sacha "you need to report this, this is unacceptable and something needs to be done about it"  
Dom "ok but can you come with me?"  
Sacha "of course" sacha then gave dom a hug and promised himself that he would fine the person spreading this hate.


End file.
